1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state disk on module with high speed data transmission, and particularly to a solid state disk on module, which utilizes serial ATA interface for data transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
The IDE interface being used as a data transmission interface of the solid state disk on module has been applied in various industrial computer systems. However, comparing to a new data transmission interface-Serial ATA, the IDE interface provides relatively slower data transmission speed because the transmission speed of Serial ATA has reached to 1.5 Gbits/sec and it will become 6.0 Gbits/sec. Hence, the data bank provides such a high speed that it has greatly overrode the transmission speed of the conventional parallel type IDE interface. (The speed of ultra ATA is possible to reach 100 Mbytes/sec).
Accordingly, for the computer periphery equipment, how to increase the transmission speed of the solid state disk on module and to be compatible with the interface of the industrial computer so as to afford the user a better application and meet our operation habit is a subject worth us to care.